


A Beast In The Sheets And Streets

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, odyssey - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Kassandra had beaten Euthymos and proved she was worthy yet it seems he just wasn’t satisfied by their battle...





	A Beast In The Sheets And Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love assassins creed and I’ve been off the map for awhile. I got back into writing and decided to hit the ground running with this one shot I’ve been kicking around in my head. So Euthymos is the strainer at the athletic school in Assassin’s Creed Odyssey and Kassandra has to fight his students then him and his students in order to get information. I thought it would be funny/probable that they would have sex afterwards and wanted to write it since there is no flirting option.

Kassandra stared down the burly athletics teacher arms crossed in victory. A smirk curled the edges of her lips as he stared back. He was looking up at her as he was kneeling wounded from the fight but determined none the less. The students around them waited with baited breath as no one had seen The Great Euthymos beaten by anyone.  There was a split second where the air almost crackled with the energy of the two warriors and the anticipation of their audience. In a split second hands were moving and clothes were torn. Kassandra’s left hand fisted the orange fabric covering half of Euthymos’s chest sharply tugging to the right breaking the clip holding it together. Large hands wrapped around Kassandra’s waist carefully yet forcefully breaking open the breast plate removing the scarf that lay across her shoulders and around her neck. 

Students gasped at the turn of entente unfolding in front of them. Kassandra’s hands moved down to push off his belt. He naked now save for his sandals now while Kassandra still wore most of her armor. Moving to her own clothes as well she shed her greaves and gauntlets letting him push her belt to the ground with a loud crash. Lips met in a battle between the two her hands coming up to tangle in the wild mane of hair. Euthymos moaned making Kassandra smirk into their fierce kiss. His hands gripped her bare ass pulling her closer his large cock brushing against her hot sex. One hand gripped his neck pulling him closer as his hands roamed her toned and scarred body. He broke the kiss between them looking down at the shorter with a grin. He hoisted her up wrapping his arms below her butt carrying her into the school. As she was carried Kassandra the ever enthusiastic lover paid attention to his neck sucking deep bruises into the skin marking the blank canvas roughly. One large hand grasped her ass cheek giving the nice soft flesh a firm squeeze. From the way e easy carrying her he could feel the heat and wetness of her making him groan his cock aching to be inside her. 

He carried her to his bedroom laying her out in the bed. She looked at him with hooded eyes biting her plump lower lip. His eyes trailed hungrily over her naked body taking in the smooth planes and scars marring the skin. Even with all of the marks she was breath taking in every sense. She rolled over onto all fours before seductively turning around beckoning him closer with one finger. He stepped closer to the edge of the bed hair hands on his hips as he did so. His cock was just a few inches from her face standing proudly at attention. Leaning forward she took one hand guiding his dick into her mouth smoothly. She stopped in the beginning the lavish the tip with attention sucking on the bulbous head before flicking her tongue across the sensitive slit. The salty taste of pre-cum coated her tongue as she did so. She hummed in appreciation before opening her mouth wider leaning down to suck more of the hard flesh into her mouth. Euthymos groaned into the air letting his head tip back as she moved closer and started her ministrations. 

“You may have beaten me in combat  misthios but I will have the last laugh when we leave this bedroom. That is if you can walk once we’re done.” His voice tumbled as he looked down at her once more. 

Her slender face was even more defined as her cheeks hollowed the further she slid her mouth down his cock. She wrapped her hand around the base slowly pulling off sucking harshly as she pulled off. “Oh I don’t think so Euthymos. I’ll do think in here that will make Aphrodite blush.” 

Euthymos chuckled one hand moving to to her hair tangling in the looser hair towards the top of her head. She opened her mouth once more as he stepped closer helping to feed his cock to her. She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head pumping her hand as she came up paying special attention to the tip every time she pulled back. His grip tightened in her hair rocking his hips gently into her face. He removed her hand from his base letting his hips and her mouth do the work. She reached out gently fondling is balls as he sucked at the hard and hot flesh. He groaned once more pushing his cock all the way down her throat holding her there. As she was held there she sucked and moved her tongue across the heated flesh enjoying the taste and heavy weight of it in her mouth and jaw. Easing her head back his massive hand stayed rooted to the back of her skull as he moved his hips faster. Her hand moved to help support her on the bed as his movements became less gentle. His balls smacked against her chin as he fucked her mouth his cock building out her slender throat. His other hand came to feel the thick protrusion moaning as he felt his cock moving in her throat. She breathed through her nose in between thrusts focusing on keeping her cheeks hollowed and running her tongue along the velvety soft flesh of the underside of his cock. 

“By the gods that mouth is talented  misthios .” He groaned slamming his cock inside her throat one last time and holding her there once more. He took a deep breath as he did so enjoying the tightness of her throat and the soft wet sensation of her tongue running over the rigid flesh. She moaned at his words keeping calm as he held her there the thickness of his cock all the could focus on as it filled her mouth and throat his musk filling her nose making her hot with desire and wet with want. 

He let go of her head pulling his cock out of her mouth. A thick string of saliva was connected to her lips from his cock head as he moved back. He rubbed the tip across her bottom lip twice before stepping back fully. “Alright  misthios I’m about to make you scream to the gods.” He rumbled. 

Kassandra but her lip coyly her pupils blown wide with lust and desire. “Prove it.” She simpered making the large athletics teacher growl. She laid back against the bed a large soft fur blanket beneath her. He kneeled on the bed and settled between her spread legs. His large hands settled on her thighs rubbing the soft flesh one hand trailing up to her hot and wet pussy. One finger trailed between her lips that were shiny with her arousal. His finger became slick as he slid between the soft lips and gently felt the round nun of her clit. Kassandra hissed softly at the shock of slightly pain tinged pleasure that shot through her from such direct stimulation to her clit. He leaned over her then and kissed along her neck. Shivers raced down her spine as she jerked her hips into his finger and let her head fall back to roll in between her shoulders. She had propped herself up on her elbows as he leaned over her and let her legs fall even further apart to help accommodate his massive frame. He held himself up with one hand over her left shoulder while his right hand teased at her clit. The flat of his thumb teased the flesh around her clit as the tip of his thumb gently swirled around the sensitive nub. Kassandra’s body shuddered pleasantly from the sensation her teeth sinking into her lip as she moaned. Euthymos grinned against her neck moving up to her ears kissing the lobe before tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue. One of her hands came up to the back of his head once more gripping tightly as she felt the small sparks of pleasure shooting down her spine making her skin tingle where his lips touched fire soon following. Her body reacted more to each touch slowly becoming wetter with each touch of his fingers and each flick of his tongue against her heated flesh. 

His fingers slid slower slowly teasing over her opening feeling the slick and soft flesh beneath his worn fingers. She pushed her hips forward pulling him back by his hair to kiss him once more tongues joining the battle for dominance. The tip of his finger pressed into her making her moan softly rolling her hips down against his finger once more. He chuckled into the kiss before pulling back pressing into the warm soft opening with his index finger. Kassandra’s body shivered with desire a purr rumbling her chest one of her hands moved to her breast teasing the nipple between nimble fingers. His eyes strayed from where his finger was disappearing inside of her to watch her tease herself. He felt the tightening around his finger and but his lip at the thought of having his cock buried inside of her instead of his finger. He slid his finger out to until just the fingertip was inside of her and lined up a second finger. He pressed against the opening the soft flesh easily giving way to the force of his fingers. A soft moan drew his attention as Kassandra spoke. “You haven’t made me scream yet.” She said letting some cockiness slip into her voice. 

Euthymos chuckled at her statement cursing his fingers inside of her. “You underestimate me  misthios . I was merely making sure you aren’t injured when I take you.” His voice tumbled deeply in his chest betraying just how effected he was as well. Kassandra felt pride blossom in her chest along with the other flurry of emotions and sensations she was feeling at how much power she had over the trainer. “If you’d prefer it as rough as our fighting then I shall give it to you.” He finished pulling his fingers out. 

Kassandra smirked beckoning him forward once more. “I encourage it.” She insisted. With that the trainer grabbed her legs underneath her knees pressing them back into her chest. She kept her leg there as he guided his cock inside of her. She cried out as the thickness pressed into her both pleasure and pain wrapping themselves around her. The pleasure however held her tighter than the pain as he pressed all the way into her at a smooth steady pace. She felt his balls gently smacked against her ass as he was fully seated in her. His hand returned to bracing her knee against her chest before he drew his hips back. Only the purplish head of his cock remained inside of her as he did so before he slammed back inside of her. Kassandra’s body jolted from the pleasure her back arching slightly as she moaned. Euthymos groaned as well the soft yet tight pussy of the infamous  misthios the best he’s ever had the pleasure of getting to be acquainted with. 

Taking a breath Kassandra looked up at Euthymos before the right side of her lip curled up into a tiny smile. Her smile was met with an arched eye brow from the curious trainer. She bit her lip and focused tightening her inner muscles around him. His hips stuttered for a moment in their movements as he groaned the warm tight wet pressure around his cock a very welcome sensation. He gathered himself after a moment before he grabbed her hips firmly instead of her knees instead letting her thighs rest against his chest and her calves over his shoulders. He drew his hips back before forcefully slamming back into her once to start then settling into a rough pace his balls smacking against her flesh with an audible slap now. Her hands splayed out into the fur beneath her curling the fabric in her fingers. ‘Yes!’ She cried out as the tip of his cock constantly bumped against her g-spot. Her toes curled over his shoulders teeth sinking into her lip. He leaned down capturing one of her perky nipples between his lips gently sucking on the flesh before his teeth gently pressed into the soft flesh teasing ever so gently before letting go and going back to sucking only a bit harder this time. Her hands moved to cup his jaw for a moment as she got lost in the sensations. The rough press of his fingers into her hip bones as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her with every jab at her sweet spot. The slight pain of his teeth followed by the soothing of his tongue andpleasurable sucking making her moan loudly. One of her hands left his jaw Sligo g down her toned stomach before dancing around her swollen clit. Just the proximity of her fingers made her shudder the warmth and anticipation making her ache with desire. She let her index finder circle right next to the sensitive nub just as Euthymos has done earlier before she gently began to assault the gentle flesh with the pad of her finger. She moved in fast circles her other head occupying the beast Euthymos couldn’t pay attention to with his mouth. She rolled the rosy busy between her fingers pulling gently as well as he continued to pound into her. He slowed down shortly after his hips slamming home once more before he pulled out. His burly frame towered over hers as he looked down at her. She continued to play with her nipple and tease her clit however at a much slower rate. He drank in the sight for a moment wanting to enjoy this as long as it was happening. Breaking his eyes away from the enticing sight he used his grip on her hips to flip her over onto her hands and knees. He pressed between her shoulder blades firmly enough to convey what he wanted but not forcing her, yet. She dropped down to her elbows her turning her face to the side. He grinned and grabbed her left hip using his right hand to guide himself into her right heat once more. Once he had a bit more than the tip inside he grabbed her other hip and buried his cock deep into her pussy. She cried out loudly once more his thickness stretching her open perfectly the tip snug against her sweet spot. His balls gently hit her clit as he buried himself in her making her whine at the end of her cry. With a grunt he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise before thrusting at a fast and hard pace. He drove the head of his cock into her sweet spot with every thrust groaning as she tightened periodically around him. His balls hit her clit with every thrust deep inside of her sending jolts of pleasure through her with every wave of pleasure. She felt her toes curl again as she rocked back against the rough pace one hand dipping between her legs to tease her clit again. She moaned loudly not caring about who heard them at this point just enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. His right hand left her hip sliding up her stomach before he grasped her breast squeezing the flesh between his fingers feeling her hardened nipple against his palm. 

“What did I tell you  misthios ? ”  He groaned out punctuating each word with a hard thrust. 

Kassandra chuckled moaning at each thrust before catching her breath and responding. “Yes but we aren’t done yet.” 

“Right you are.” He groaned before he sped up his movements. His hand let go of her breast instead pulling her up by her shoulder until she was on her hands and knees once more. He kept his hand at her shoulder gripping tightly to drive his cock into her. In this positing rather than the longer strokes he had been doing he only pulled out two maybe three inches before slamming back into her. Every so often the silence surrounding them was interrupted by a ‘ah’ of pleasure from Kassandra and a grunt from Euthymos. 

When Euthymos grew bored of the pace and position and wanted to hear her loud and proud once more he moved his hand from shoulder to throat yanking her body to his. She gasped a shock of pleasure coursing through her at the unexpected action. A moan ripped from her throat as he tightened his grip and thrust into her with small her very calculated thrusts driving her mad as he stabbed into her sweet spot repeatedly. Her head began to feel light from the lack of oxygen and her body was almost twitching with pleasure as he assaulted her senses. With one last cry of pleasure she felt her cunt clamp down around his cock as her orgasm crashed into her. Her hips jerked with pleasure as she led her eyes flutter shut the light feeling from lack of oxygen making her orgasm more powerful. With a groan of his own Euthymos empties himself inside of her pressing himself completely inside of her. As her orgasm calmed and the trainer slowly let go of her neck she took a breath of air falling forwards on the bed. The taller of the two grinned at her as he stood once more naked as the day he was born. 

“Another  very good match  misthios . My thanks for your participation.” He said before turning to leave. 

Before he could completely leave Kassandra called out as well. “Thanks for being a great partner!” Before also getting up to retrieve her armor. 

As the two warriors emerged from the trainers bedroom they were met with wide eyes of shocked students and red cheeks of several boys who looked at Kassandra. She smirked before putting on her clothes. “Have a good day gentle men.” She said with a slight bow before walking away. 

“Don’t be a stranger!” Euthymos called after her. 

Kassandra just smiled as she left the school knowing she would return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and any notice of errors is welcome along with any other comments. Thank you!!


End file.
